


Young Blood

by androgenius



Series: St. Finchel [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gets jealous. Finn and Jesse take it onto themselves to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

The day that hits the one-month mark for them-- that's _all three of them_ , weird as it still is to think about that-- is absolutely beautiful.

Finn insists to Jesse that they need to do _something_ special to surprise Rachel, and Jesse reluctantly agrees that, okay, maybe he might have had a good idea for once. It falls on a Saturday, which is, of course, completely perfect until they realize that both Finn's and Rachel's parents would be in town and weren't leaving to go anywhere, leaving it to default to Jesse. 

Absentee parents, he argues, have their convenient places, too, and Rachel is none the wiser of their plans when she's lured to Akron with the two of them that Friday. 

"You wake her, and you die," Jesse mutters softly as they slip out of their respective sides of Jesse's bed, Rachel used to sleeping between them by now. 

"You got everything yesterday?" Finn asks when they're safely on the way down the stairs to the kitchen, Jesse throwing him a pointed glare. 

" _Of course_ I got everything. I'm not _you_."

"Hey. Some respect, please."

"Maybe when Rachel wakes up. _Maybe_."

  
&

  
  
"What's that burning smell?" Finn pipes up unhelpfully, cutting the hulls off of the strawberries. "Is that the pancakes? Don't tell me you're _burning Rachel's pancakes_."

"Would you _shut up_ for just one second? I burned _one_ of the pancakes. _One_."

Glaring over his shoulder, he deposited it in the trash before returning to the stove with a huff. "If you're _so_ much better at this, I will _gladly_ take over cutting duty."

"You know what, maybe I will."

He hadn't expected Finn to actually _give in_ for all his taunting, practically growling when Finn, hands washed and dried of strawberry juice and still somehow smelling disgustingly delicious, moved to push him aside from the stove.

"Go back to your fruit, Hudson."

"No, you know what? We're equals in this. We _share_ duties like this. _Move_ , St. Jerk."

"What, you can't even come up with your own insults, you have to borrow Kur--"

He doesn't expect to be cut off, Finn roughly shoving him back and into the counter as he kisses him, hard, Jesse quick to reciprocate, their hands twisted in each other's shirts. 

It's almost more of a fight than anything else when they kiss, and yet, he's come to appreciate kissing Finn-- Rachel wasn't lying when she said he was good, and considering how much Rachel got off on watching them, it made the entire experience more enjoyable, Jesse growling roughly as he bit down on his bottom lip, as gently as he could bear to be.

"Fuck--"

The erection is an unfortunate side-effect that he's convinced himself by now happens purely due to conditioning-- an activity usually associated with a naked Rachel is, after all, always a good thing, even if it means grabbing onto Hudson's hips and grinding against him, rough, demanding, needing to _win_.

"You're hard," Jesse grinds out against Finn's lips, teeth bared, panting softly as he reaches a hand down to grasp him through his jeans, Finn's eye twitching as if on command. 

"So are you," he counters easily, not something Jesse can deflect. It's true. He's hard. 

"Jesse-- F-Finn?"

"Fuck," Jesse mutters, Finn jumping away from him as if burned by the contact, promptly shaking his head. 

"I-it was nothing. Seriously."

"Happy one month, Rachel," Jesse muttered softly, licking his lips as he stared sheepishly at the food scattered around the kitchen. So much for the surprise. "I don't think we need to tell you to go back into bed, do we?"

"O-of course not."

"Good. We'll be up shortly."

  


&

  
  
Jesse doesn't realize just how true his slightly worried, nagging feeling really is until they get back into the room, tray in hand, loaded up with juice, fresh strawberries, blackberries, honeydew melon and raspberry vegan pancakes. She looks... distraught, Finn already by her side when Jesse notices.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Is it because we ruined the surprise?" Jesse tries, setting the tray down with a slow sigh.

"I thought... you guys didn't... like each other." 

Ah. _That_. Which is easily ten, a hundred times worse than them spoiling their one month together, Jesse trying hard to keep his showface in place.

"Rachel, we tolerate each other for your sake. That's..." he throws Finn a warning glance, silently begging him not to fuck this up, "all."

"Yeah, seriously Rach. That's it."

"Then you wouldn't have done _that_."

"That's _different_ ," Jesse grinds out, a hint of annoyance entering his voice at her accusation. He _didn't_ like Finn. He hated the goddamn beanstalk. Kissing him, fucking Rachel with him-- those were _completely_ different things. They operated on a different plane. 

"How?"

"Because we still hate each other, Rach," Finn supplied with a huff, Jesse nodding his assent. 

"I don't understand."

"We're just... taking our aggression out on each other in a healthy way, okay?"

"You call this healthy?" Finn's words made sense, of course, but what they were doing was hardly constructive to anything but this fucked-up dynamic that the three of them had going on, Jesse finally nodding to the tray. "We should eat." Slipping onto the bed to sidle up against Rachel from behind, he slowly nipped at her ear, working his way down her throat with his mouth as he muttered his words against her skin. "Celebrate."

"Ahh-- a-are you sure you wouldn't rather it just be the two of you?"

"Mmm, I'm sure," Jesse mutters softly, reaching under Rachel's shirt, letting his hands roam over the soft skin of her sides, ghosting up and down with a soft groan against her.

"Hey," Finn interrupted, grabbing one of Jesse's hands through her nightshirt with a possessive growl. " _Share_."

" _Fine_." Removing his hands with an annoyed glare at Finn, he shrugged. "I guess we ought to let the lady eat her breakfast, anyway."

"It can get cold," Finn mutters, placing the tray on the floor before leaning in to capture Rachel's lips with his. "Right now, we have something to prove... lay back, Rachel. Jesse and I are going to make you feel _so_ good, baby."

"What he said," Jesse is quick to assent, slipping out from under Rachel with a curt nod to Finn, promptly tugging her panties down, tossing them over his shoulder. "You won't be needing these, Rachel. Not today."

She's already squirming, when he looks her over, thighs pressing against each other impatiently as she whimpered, looking from one to the other with no uncertain anticipation. "Please stop teasing."

Jesse's brow twitches, a grin coming over his face as he looks to Finn, who just shrugs. "Ready whenever you are."

The look on her face gives her away, that she wasn't expecting them both at once, Jesse's fingers sliding into her expertly as Finn starts lapping at her clit, his hands digging eagerly into the skin of her ass to keep her propped up, making Jesse's work easier as he pumps two digits in and out, rhythmic, making her moan. 

"Jesse-- Finn--! Oh, _god_ \--"

Jesse is damn sure that he'll never completely stop feeling selfishly jealous, the fact alone that she called his name out first sends tingles down his spine and only makes him harder. Wondering if Finn feels the same doesn't help their problem that Rachel feels threatened by their... god, it's not a relationship by any means-- that's all three of them, not the _two of them_. 

At the same time, Jesse _knows_ just how selfish and jealous Rachel is being this time around, and he can't help but wonder whether she deserves it, for all the hell she's put _both of them_ through. 

If he has to accept not just Finn and Rachel, but _FinnandRachel_ , wasn't it only fair that Rachel learns to understand the dynamic between him and Finn, weird as it may seem? 

Taking out his aggression on Finn by pushing him against a wall to kiss him and make him submit to helpless little moans fills him with a greater rush than even punching him would. He hardly understands it himself. 

"Does that feel good, Rachel? I can't even begin to tell you how hot it is to watch him eat you up... you're so fucking beautiful, sprawled out like that, at our mercy." His fingers push a little harder inside of her, curling _just_ right to make her squirm as Finn grunts his assent to his words against her clit, sucking gently until she squeals.

"P-please--"

"I can tell you're close, Rachel," he whispers, eyes trained carefully on her as his own breathing speeds up, watching her chest heave, erratic. "Don't come yet. Don't come until I say you can."

His hand speeds up again as it pounds into her, Rachel whimpering hotly as she bucks up against both of them, his hand and Finn's mouth, trying hard to hold back from her impending orgasm. At this rate, he knows she'll come without permission, which is almost more enjoyable than hearing her begging him, the ultimate punishment far better than his getting to give her permission.

"Suck harder, Finn," he commands, earning him a slap on his thigh as Jesse chuckles, letting his fingers curl inside of her against her g-spot, teasing her with her orgasm. "We know you want to come, Rach. Tell us how much you want it."

"S-so much-- f-fuck, please!"

"Beg us," the words roll smoothly from his lips as he groans, his hand palming roughly at the front of his pants. Too tight, too much. God, he wants her.

"Please, please, please, I want to come!"

"Not yet, Rachel. I don't think you've been a very good girl... getting jealous of us, thinking we were going to leave you behind... I don't think you deserve to come yet."

"Ah--!" Rachel comes with a cry around his fingers, clenching hard as she rocks her hips against Finn's mouth, trying to get more of him inside of her as he gently thrusts, trying to keep the movements shallow, watching her carefully, Finn slowly lapping at her as she comes down from her high. 

"I'm sorry," she pants softly, her eyes wide as she looks at them, shaking her head, frantic. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come."

"On your knees," Jesse grins, lewd and carnal all at once as he leans back against one of the bedposts, self-restraint out the window as he gives in, touching himself through his pants. "Finn, I think you know what to do. Rachel has been a bad girl, coming without permission. I think she deserves to be punished."

"Yeah," Finn mutters, still out of breath as Rachel shakes her head. 

"Please, I'll be a good girl, I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough, Rach," Finn shakes his head, nodding at the bed. "You heard Jesse. Get on all fours."

She whimpers softly for a moment before relenting, resting her weight on her forearms, her ass in the air.

"Take off your shirt," Finn mutters, and she complies quickly, discarding it off the side of the bed. 

Looking to Jesse for directions, he just shrugs at Finn, nodding his assent to give him carte blanche. 

"How many spanks do you deserve, Rachel?"

"I-I don't know."

"You've been a bad girl, not listening to Jesse. I think a dozen, at least."

"P-please," she whimpers, and for a moment Jesse groans, not sure whether she's begging to be spared or begging to be _spanked_. 

Kneeling behind her, one hand possessively curled around her hip, Finn's hand sails through the air and lands on her ass with a _smack_ , a high-pitched whimper escaping Rachel as she bucks her hips forward, more from arousal than pain; he can tell. 

"Another," Jesse commands, letting his head fall back as he watches Finn bring his flat palm down on the smooth skin of her ass once more. "Another."

"Please!"

"Tell us what you did wrong, Rachel."

"I-I was a bad girl," she nods into the pillow, sounding slightly breathless. "I came without permission."

"And what else?" Jesse drawls, watching Finn spank her again-- once, twice, three times in a row.

"I was... jealous."

"Which is ridiculous," Finn punctuates her with another smack, Jesse's foot coming out to nudge Finn, reminding him to keep his edge. 

"But that's not the only thing you were, am I right, Rachel?" Jesse grins, leaning his head back against the post as his hand speed up. "You weren't just jealous and scared we were going to forget about you and leave you out. What else was there?"

Another smack, harder than the others, Rachel yelping as she bucks her hips forward. From his position behind her, Jesse can see far too well that she's practically _glistening wet_ for them by now, the smile on his face only widening.

"I-I-- I don't know."

"Liar," Finn is quick to snap at her, his hand punctuating the statement loudly on her ass. 

"I-- watching you two, i-it makes me so wet."

"If you promise you'll be have like a good girl should, maybe we'll indulge you today. _Maybe_."

"Please!" she moans, another spank sending her into mindless whimpers. 

"That's enough," Jesse drawls, sitting up onto his knees as he moves to sit against the headboard, in front of Rachel. "Just look at how wet you've made her, Finn. Don't you want to fuck that pretty pussy?"

"Hell yeah," Finn groans, pushing his jeans down to reveal just how badly he's tenting in his boxer briefs as he shoves them off onto the floor, haphazard. 

"Your punishment isn't over yet, Rachel. If you'd like to be rewarded for being a good girl, later, you're going to have to prove you deserve it."

"Please, I'll do anything."

It's funny, watching her beg him like this. Typically so self-assured-- outwardly, at least, he reminds himself, knowing fully well that Rachel just tries to cover up her insecurities with a particularly caustic, thick skin-- it's nice, seeing her fall apart like this in their hands, completely submissive to their every whim. 

"Do you want to suck my cock, Rachel?"

"P-please," she nods, Jesse holding a lone finger up to Finn, telling him to wait. 

"You'll have us both at the same time, me in your mouth, Finn in your pretty little cunt. How does that sound?" She nods. "Do you want that?" Another nod. "Fine. Then take off my pants."

Rachel wastes no time in undoing his jeans, Jesse lifting up his hips for easier access before ridding himself of his boxers, as well.

"Finger her first," he mutters to Finn, who just gives a curt shrug before grabbing hold of her ass and pushing two fingers inside of her with little warning, making Rachel cry out, loud.

"Are you good at sucking dick, Rachel?"

"S-so good."

"Like a good little slut?"

She nods again, Finn groaning out loud as he speeds up, making it audible just how wet she is for both of them. 

"If you lose your focus because of Finn fucking you, there will be hell to pay, you understand?"

Rachel nods quickly, Jesse's hand running into her hair as he holds on, tight.

"What do you want me to do, Rachel? I want to hear you say it."

"F-fuck my face."

"What are the magic words?"

"Please, Master."

"The full sentence, _Rachel_."

"Please fuck my face, Master," she whimpers, Jesse nodding to Finn to give him the okay to fuck her as he smiles at Rachel. 

" _That's_ a good girl." 

Gripping onto her hair, tight, he leads her mouth down on top of him, slow at first, Rachel groaning around him as Finn pushes inside of her and starts on a slow rhythm, his hands gripping onto her hips. Jesse can't help but speed up, leading her mouth up and down on his cock, burying it deep in her mouth with each thrust from him. 

"God, Rach, feel so fucking good," Finn mutters, his face contorted in bliss as Jesse lets his head fall back, guiding Rachel on top of him. 

"Fuck her harder, Finn, faster. Touch her clit. Make her shudder around you while I fuck her pretty little mouth."

"Oh fuck," Finn groans, Jesse throwing him a quick glare. 

"Don't you dare come yet, Hudson, we have more planned for today."

"I won't," he snaps, burying his cock deep inside of the girl between them, moaning around Jesse's cock in her mouth as he fists his hands in her hair more tightly. Her movements become erratic for a moment as Jesse knows Finn is touching her clit, and that just won't do. Making her gasp, he forces himself deeper in her mouth without a single warning, leaving her fighting to keep sucking on him as he takes hold, plunging her face down on his cock with a groan, the need for his own orgasm building low in his stomach. The warning sensation is enough to make him stop, forcing her mouth off of him with a low moan, hating himself for his far-too-rigid self-control. 

"Fuck, baby, so good," he pants, Rachel gasping for breath as Finn slides out of her, groaning at the loss of her as he does so. 

"Did Finn start to touch your clit, Rachel?"

"Yes," she nods obediently, Finn, still fighting to regain his breath alongside the two of them, Jesse breathing just as hard.

"Did it feel good?"

She nods again, and he grins. 

"I think it's time we spoil Finn a little, don't you?"

Finn shoots Jesse a look-- _this wasn't part of the plan_ \-- and Jesse just grins with a shrug, sitting up as he pats the center of the bed. 

"Lie down, Hudson. We're going to give Rachel a bit of a show."

He looks as cocky as ever as Finn takes his spot, clearly confused about what, exactly, Jesse is playing at, moving to sit between his legs, slipping higher up on his body to kiss him, hard. 

"You're going to make Rachel feel good, and I'm going to make _you_ feel good," he grinds out, still slightly short of breath when he returns between Finn's legs, Finn's confusion enough to keep him grinning from one ear to the next. "Rachel, sit on Finn's face and let him eat you. Keep hold of the headboard and don't _smother_ him, we don't want him to die, understood?"

Rachel nods, moving to straddle his face as she holds on behind her, whimpering when she feels Finn's tongue push inside of her. 

"Let's see how good your oral skills are when you're distracted," Jesse grins, as though this is all just part of the competition, of their stupid little game of one-upmanship, grabbing hold of Finn's cock-- still hard, still slick with Rachel-- and stroking up and down, more rough than anything else.

There's nothing gentle about them or their _relationship_. It's always rough, hard, angry, cocky, _needing_ to know that they each have the upper hand in this stupid game they're playing. 

"Oh god," Rachel moans when she sees exactly what Jesse is doing, letting his tongue flicker across Finn's head, just like he knows he likes it. Watching the girl of his dreams suck another guy off has finally paid off, and he laughs, slightly breathless, when Finn can't help but buck into his hand as he pulls his mouth back from him. 

"Feels good, doesn't it? Suck her faster, Hudson, you want to make our girl feel good. Can't let her feel left out." 

Rachel whimpers again, and he grins, smarmy as ever.

"Does he feel good, Rachel? Or are you just enjoying watching this?"

"B-both--"

"You tell me when he's not sucking you off right, and I'll punish him appropriately," he smirks, his free hand tugging lightly at Finn's balls, just enough to make him twitch. 

"N-no-- oh god-- don't stop!"

Taking Finn in his mouth completely, Jesse watches in heady amazement as Rachel comes apart on top of his mouth, whimpering loudly as Finn laps at her, his tongue's movements more erratic than ever. 

"Does that turn you on, Rachel? Or are you still jealous?"

"No, please, I want to watch."

"Finn, stop," he orders, pulling back from his cock as he gestures for Rachel to climb off of him. "It seems the lady has a wish on her special day."

"This is our special day, you fucker," Finn groans, letting his head fall back even as his cock twitches. 

"Which is why we should probably remind her of that," he admonishes, climbing on top of Finn on all fours, to grip hold of his hair and bring him in for a searing kiss. 

The reaction is instantaneous, Finn grappling for dominance as he fights to roll them both over. He wins by sheer size alone, and Jesse strains to make up for the loss of control by taken them both in hand, his hand jerking them both off at the same time as Finn groans, breaking contact from their kiss, momentarily thrown off guard. 

"Fuck, Jesse--"

"Yes," he agrees quickly, panting into the crook of his neck for a moment before biting down on the skin, making Finn buck into him and his hand. 

No one riles Finn up like Jesse does, and in a way, it makes Jesse feel triumphant, like he's won _something_ , even if it isn't the opportunity to have Rachel exclusively.

He knows; much more of this-- the three of them-- and he's not sure that he'll want to give this up, even if he could. 

" _Harder_ ," Finn hisses sharply into his ear, and Jesse groans, straining to keep his hand moving between their bodies as they wrestle for the upper hand of this-- whatever _this_ is, far too eager to continue what they started in the kitchen before Rachel--

_Rachel_.

The harshly panted whimper throws them both off for a moment as they look up, Jesse's hand stilling around both their cocks as they look to her, two fingers pumping frantically in and out of her pussy as she watches, her free hand twisting in the sheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white, Jesse groaning out loud at the sight of her. 

God, she's a fucking miracle, all perfect olive skin, not a single flaw in sight as she fights to bury her fingers deeper inside of her. 

"I think," he drawls slowly as he pushes himself up onto his knees, far too reluctant to let his hand relent from its grip around them, "that we've been neglecting our favorite girl's pretty little cunt, Finn. It seems she thinks she has to take care of herself now instead of taking one of our cocks up there."

"Get off me," Finn growls, sitting up to watch Rachel with a soft gasp. 

"Finn, I think it's time you ran the show here. Tell me what to do to make our beautiful bitch feel good."

Rachel whimpers, loud, as Finn nods, swallowing hard. He's not used to taking control, but judging from what just happened, it should be no problem, Jesse right back to grinning as he licks his lips. 

"Stop touching yourself, Rachel. Let Jesse."

Rachel nods, instantly obedient as she withdraws her fingers, Finn nodding at Jesse. 

"Detail, Hudson. I want to hear you talk _dirty_."

Finn glares for a moment, quick to give in as he rolls his shoulders with a nod, as though to convince himself that he can do this, even around Jesse. 

"Push your fingers inside of her. Really slow. Curl them, you know, _just right_ , the way you hit her g-spot. You're going to-- you're going to lick her until she's just about to come..."

"And then?" Jesse cocks a brow, practically challenging him to one-up his game. 

"And then, you'll see once you get there," Finn grinds out, more turned on than angry, Jesse can tell, and he wonders, just briefly, when these two managed to get in each others' heads _this_ well.

Feeling his cock twitch, he leans down, slowly drawing his fingers inside of her, just as instructed, letting them curl, making her moan as he licks a long stripe up her pussy to her clit, licking first around it, then suddenly relentless in its assault of her clit, hearing Finn moan, the sound of his hand on his cock audible, only making Jesse harder. 

"Please," Rachel whimpers, throwing her head back as she bucks her hips. "Please, it's not enough."

"Three fingers," Finn orders quickly, Jesse grinning against Rachel, quick to comply as he adds a third.

"Like that?"

"Oh god," Rachel moans, bucking harder as she cries out, loud at the feeling of his tongue on her. 

"Rachel, I want you to tell me what it feels like," Finn orders, Jesse biting back a groan just barely.

"I-it feels so good. It's-- his tongue, oh god-- I-I'm so close-- his fingers, they know just how to--"

"Don't come, Rach," Finn orders sharply, and she nods despite her body's obvious protests against holding off, her cunt practically begging for more as she clenches around his fingers, tight. "Jesse, get on your knees. I want to watch you-- I want to watch you fuck her. " 

"Yes, sir," Jesse grins, pulling back from Rachel with a low wine from her as he positions himself between her legs, pushing inside of her roughly in one smooth stroke, making her scream.

"Jesse-- fuck!"

"F-faster," Finn pants, his hand speeding up on his cock. "Don't let her come around you, that's for me."

"Someone's getting a bit too ambitious," Jesse laughs hollowly, "you can always just make her come a second time for you."

" _Fine_ ," Finn grinds out, speeding up his hand as Jesse changes the angle of his thrusts, suddenly going deeper inside of her as he grips onto her hips, hard.

"R- _Rachel_ ," he pants harshly, her face contorted as she moves against him nodding.

"T-touch me--"

His thumb finds her clit as fast as he can manage, trying to keep up the same thrusting pace as he groans. "Come for me, baby. Fuck, Rachel, you feel so good-- need to feel you--"

"Yes!" Rachel comes with a cry, clenching around him as she milks orgasm from him, Jesse's head thrown back in bliss at the feeling, Finn's hand still leaving him panting. 

A part of him wishes he could stay here, buried inside of her, but as much of an asshole as he is, he pulls back, slipping out of her with a groan, collapsing back into his monochrome pillows as he watches Finn takes his position to take her, the pad of his thumb instantly finding her clit as he thrusts. 

"Here, let me," Jesse gets up, still out of breath as he kneels beside them, swatting Finn's hand away to let his fingers pulse on top of her clit, Rachel squirming almost instantly, Finn throwing him a thankful glance before pushing inside of her again, hard. 

"Fuck, Rach--"

"Don't stop, oh god, _Jesse_ \-- F-Finn-- _ahh_!"

Her orgasm sends Finn over the edge, Finn's jaw dropping in bliss as he comes inside of her, following Jesse with a loud groan before collapsing down onto his forearms, slow to pull out of her.

Post-coital bliss is, in Jesse's opinion, one of the best parts, Rachel tangled up between them, Jesse not even upset that Finn's leg is touching him _somewhere_ , all three of them far too tempted to fall asleep to care about rivalry and one-upmanship, his forehead pressed against her temple, Rachel's head in the crook of Finn's arm. 

"I love you both so much," Rachel mutters, and for the first time, when Jesse and Finn acknowledge their assent, it feels like all three of them, not just half of a whole.


End file.
